Andrew and his Friend Ranma 12
by Cid Goldenfires
Summary: What if Ranma was joined on his training trip by a talkative but wise friend with some psychic ability. RanmaUkyo pairing.
1. And so it Begins

Andrew Kelvin was just going shopping for his family, he wasn't expecting a drunken driver to swerve off the road and barrel towards him, and he was scared out of his wits.

It is often said that people reach their greatest in traumatic situations. Running faster than a professional sprinter when chased by a mountain lion, or lifting a car that friends or family are trapped under. Andrew Kelvin was a short, small boy who was picked on at school, his greatest talents were playing pretend and drawing on the computer, neither of which he was exceptional at, otherwise he was just your average run of the mill 2nd grader. He had few friends and was shuffled between two parents with full time jobs who had been divorced since he was little. He knew that cars were dangerous and that you would get hurt or worse if one hit you. He also knew that they were supposed to stay on the road.

Andrew Kelvin was special. His mind was unique and ultra sensitive to physical surroundings, but it was more than that. Andrew Kelvin was a latent telekinetic, who had raw, untapped mental power. Andrew Kelvin liked stories of super heroes and often pretended he was one. When the car careened off the road towards him he screamed in primal terror and his mind went into overdrive, consciousness falling to subconscious and lashed out against the offending vehicle.

The driver of the vehicle was lucky; he had already passed out at the wheel, so he never felt the pain of his death. Passerby watched in amazement and horror as the car swerved off the road towards the small child. They saw a most amazing thing, the child's arms reached out protectively in fear trying to guard against the offending vehicle and his entire body glowed a pale blue, wind swirled violently around him and a blast of blue force shot out from the startled youngster crushing the car and stopping it with a violent crunch.

Andrew Kelvin was scared, he had glowed like a super hero and used an energy attack like a super hero. He knew enough about super heroes to know that people didn't trust super powers and that is why many heroes kept secret identities. All these people around him had just seen him use super powers. They would kill him! He stood stunned for a few seconds and saw his father starring at him in horror on the other side of the street, having been on the way to pick Andrew up from his mother's.

Andrew Kelvin ran. He ran as if his life depended on it, not truly sure if it did. He trusted his comic books more than his parents, they just shuffled him back and forth and thought very little of the comic books he borrowed from friends and bought with his allowance, calling it dangerous fantasy. Andrew Kelvin would never see his parents again.

Ryoga Hibiki was lost, he didn't know where he was, he knew it was some sort of park and that people were speaking English, a language he barely understood, he decided it was late and he should set up his camp for the night here, he would try to find his way home in the morning. As he was setting up camp a smaller, tired, weak looking boy came up to him.

"Hello, are you camping?"

"Yes, my name is Ryoga, what is yours?"

"Andrew, can I camp too? I have to run away." the smaller boy looked downcast and frightened. Ryoga thought himself a nice person and decided to let him join.

"Okay, you can join me, I'm lost, and I have to find my way home to Japan. If you are running away you can come with me. Why are you running away?"

Andrew tried to tell if he could trust Ryoga, the boy had big fangs, just like some super heroes, and seemed to have the strength of a super hero because he carried such a big backpack. Andrew decided that this boy might be a super hero too and they could form a team. "I got a super power and people saw it so I had to run away. Are you a super hero too?"

Ryoga thought out loud, "Well, I like to help people and that's what super heroes do, my parents tell me when I see them that I should be a good person and help people in need so I guess I am a hero. And I am really strong, so I guess I am a super hero too!"

"Okay, I'll come with you then and we can be a team!"

"Alright, but it's really hard to travel a lot so you have to keep up, I get lost easily so you have to stay close."

"Okay, I'll follow you."

Ryoga pulled out some bread and water and shared it with his new friend. Andrew helped Ryoga set up camp and they went to sleep sharing a tent.

Ukyo watched as a small gaijin boy, well equipped for travel, with a blue and black bandana approached her and her father's okonomiyaki yatti. He smiled at them and approached.

"Hello, have you seen my friend, he wears a bandana like mine except its yellow? I think he got lost again."

Mr. Konji thought, he hadn't seen any little boys with bandana's recently except this one, in fact he had never seen a little boy like that before. "No, I don't think I have seen your friend, what is your name, I'll tell him if I see him."

"My name is Andrew, and my friend's name is Ryoga. What do you sell here?"

"We sell okonomiyaki, this is Ukyo and you can call me Konji-san. Would you like to buy some okonomiyaki for breakfast Andrew-san?"

"Yes, I'll have that one." Andrew took a seat on a bench and pointed to an option listed on the menu above the yatti and pulled some money out of his pocket. He watched with fascination as the okonomiyaki was made and Ukyo carried it over to the boy taking the money and giving it to her father. Ukyo sat with him and watched him eat.

"Are you traveling somewhere? Where are your parents?" Mr. Konji asked.

"I ran away, I'm traveling with my friend who gets lost, we were trying to help him find his home. I hope I can find him again." the boy looked unhappy, "He has a very bad sense of direction, we met 3 months ago in America and we finally made it here in Japan last week, I don't even know how we got here, I just followed him and somehow we ended up on a plane to Japan, and when we made it out of the airport he got lost. Luckily he taught me Japanese and I did chores for people in houses here to earn some money to eat and continue looking for him."

Mr. Konji frowned; somehow this boy had avoided immigration with his friend and had run away from his home in America for some reason or another. It sounded like his friend must be Japanese to teach this young one Japanese. Mr. Konji didn't think it was right for this small child to be traveling on his own. "Well Andrew-san, why don't you stay with us until you find your friend, you can help Ukyo carry ingredients for me from the shops nearby when we run low. I run a traveling yatti so we can continue looking for your friend."

"Thank you Konji-san!" Andrew bowed at the tall man in the black suit with the giant spatula who made the good food. He turned to the other kid Ukyo who wore a similar outfit to Mr. Konji. "Will you be my friend Ukyo-san?"

"Okay, I'll be your friend." Ukyo smiled at the new friend. "You can call me Ucchan!"

"All right Ucchan, you can call me Anchan!"

"Anchan, do you know how to make okonomiyaki?"

"No, but I can try to learn if you want."  
"Okay!"

Mr. Konji smiled at Ukyo's new friend, he showed the little boy how to make okonomiyaki and was surprised to find the boy was quite the quick study. "Are you sure you didn't know how to make okonomiyaki before Andrew-san?"

"No, but I cook a lot on the road, me and Ryo-chan take turns."

"How old is your friend?" Mr. Konji was worried he had though this boy had some sort of guardian called Ryoga but now it sounded like it was just another little kid.

"Ryo-chan is 7 just like me!" Andrew smiled.

Mr. Konji nodded and sent the kids to get some more ingredients, he didn't approve of such small kids traveling alone, somehow the Ryoga one had ended up in America and then found his way back with a runaway there. It didn't make any sense. Mr. Konji resolved to find a guardian for this boy and make sure his friend got home if he could.

When Ukyo and Andrew got back with the ingredients a little boy in a martial arts gi ran up and snatched an Okonomiyaki off the yatti, much to the surprise of Mr. Konji. He tried to run off with it. Ukyo yelled, "Stop theif!" and tried to stop the boy with her battle spatula, he kicked her out of the way.

Andrew was upset; his new friend was being stolen from. He used his power to blast the little thief. The boy in the gi got blasted away as Andrew glowed a bright blue for a second but held on to the okonomiyaki. He looked guilty as he landed expertly. Andrew was panting and looking scared, everyone else seemed surprised.

"I'm not a thief!" said the thief.

"Yes you are, you tried to take that without paying!" screamed Ukyo.

"But pops said it isn't stealing if you can get away without paying, and I don't got no money." pouted the boy, "How did you hit me without touching me?" He asked Andrew.

Andrew looked scared and then held himself as tough looking and brave as he could puffing up his chest in an adorable manner. "I am a super hero! Your daddy is wrong, unless you pay, it's stealing. Super heroes punish thieves!"

Mr. Konji was astonished; he now had an idea as to why the boy had run away. Not many would accept a child with a power like that, whatever it was this Andrew had done. The small boy who had tried to steal the okonomiyaki was obviously a martial artist of some sort and looked hungry, he felt sorry for the boy. "Tell you what son, If you spar with Ukyo here I will let you have that okonomiyaki for free if you win."

"Sure!"

Ukyo took up a battle stance with the spatula and tried to flip the thief, who just flipped and kicked Ukyo into the ground. "It's not stealing now since I won right?"

"No it's not, since I said that would be okay, but no running away with stuff without paying for it or earning it in some way. What is your name boy?"

"Ranma Saotome! Oh look, here comes pops!"

A few weeks later Ranma had become good friends with Ukyo and Andrew. Andrew didn't use his powers much since he said they were very hard to use, but he took turns sparring with Ranma with Ukyo. Both of them lost every time but Andrew got a lot closer to winning as he had great strength from traveling and seemed to know some sort of martial arts, which he said he had learned from his friend Ryoga. Genma was glad to find some good sparring partners and a free food source for his son.

One day Ukyo mentioned to her father that she had a crush on Ranma and wanted to marry him, Mr. Konji like the idea and sought a deal with Genma. Genma agreed to make Ranma and Ukyo fiancés and to take the yatti as a dowry and bring Andrew and Ukyo with him when he left.

Genma asked Ranma a question off when they were away, "Boy, what do you like more, Ukyo or okonomiyaki?" he asked as the boy ate the okonomiyaki.

"Okonomiyaki!" He replied as he scarfed down the okonomiyaki.

The next day Genma decided to leave, but Mr. Konji was having second thoughts, when Genma tried to take the dowry and kids Mr. Konji explained that he had decided that the dowry would be exchanged upon the marriage and that he had decided to keep Ukyo with him. Genma was disappointed at the loss of a food source that he had been trying to procure, but at least he had gotten a few free meals himself out of the deal. Genma was about to leave with Ranma when Andrew came up.

"Thank you Mr. Konji for your hospitality but I want to leave too, maybe I can find my friend, I'll follow Ranchan so that you don't have to worry about me being alone."

"Err..." Genma intoned.

"Don't worry Ranchan's pops, I can fend for myself and I won't slow you down. I just want someone to travel with until I find my friend."

"All right, you can come with us, but you'll have to train with Ranma and don't expect me to feed you. If you lag behind we will leave you behind, got that?"

"Yes sir!"

Month's later Ranma and Andrew were looking for cats, Andrew loved cats. He used to have one at home. They had to find them and put them in a pit in an abandoned building for training. Neither had any idea what the purpose was but they listen to Genma cause he would hit them if they didn't listen. Andrew normally lagged behind Ranma at everything, not quite being as skilled or fast, he was a little stronger and tougher though and he had his power which occasionally worked. Today, Andrew was excited though because he had gotten the most cats, he was really good with cats and they came right up to him and liked the happy cat smell on him from petting the other cats.

Once the pit was full, Genma began the horrendous Neko-ken training to make the boys invincible, the manual said nothing about the number of children you could put in the pit so he just tossed them both in covered with scraps.

The cats meowed and attacked to get the food and Genma ignored the howls of pain from the boys.

"Ranma, I think we should hit the cats away and then give them the food, that way they won't hurt us."  
"But they are so fast and have claws and teeth!"

"Well, just pretend you do too, they don't know any better and if you try to scratch them they will think you can."

Ranma and Andrew fought the cats but it was a loosing battle. They battled and battled and slowly removed the food and showed dominance over the cats. After the food was gone Genma pulled them out and asked if they had learned the technique. "I'm not sure, we fought off the cats and it hurts all over from the scratches though." replied Andrew.

"Well, doesn't sound like you learned the technique, let's try again."

"NO!" shouted Ranma.

"Do you want to learn the technique or not boy?"

"I don't wanna go back in there. They will hurt us more."

Andrew shook his head, "They don't wanna hurt us Ranma, they just want the food and we had it on us. It might hurt but doesn't all our training hurt?"

Genma nodded, "See boy, your friend knows what this is all about, you have to get attacked by the cats to learn the technique! Once you learn it the book says you should be able to get out of the pit on your own by scratching the cover on the pit to pieces with the Neko-ken!"

And so they went into the pit again, Ranma determined not to be considered a coward. This time Andrew started immediately pretending to be a cat and be bringing food for the other cats and Ranma did the same. It didn't help much and they had to fight of the cats again. Screaming in agony their minds changed and adapted to the situation. They got deeper and deeper into the cat state. Each time they were thrown in they learned to behave more and more like a cat. Finally, it happened, the Neko-ken was learned. There was an inhuman YOWL from first Andrew and then Ranma as they tore at their restraints and slashed them to ribbons letting the other cats eat the food without hurting them. They then leapt at the cover of the pit, slashing at it as it fell in blocks and leapt out of the pit. "I can cut things with super power cat claws!" exclaimed Andrew.

"Me too! And we can do cat stuff too. I guess all those cats taught us by fighting us!"

Genma was ecstatic, they had somehow learned the technique, the full thing. They were now nearly invincible. Then he noticed something, they were no longer moving like humans, it was creepy. Andrew moved to a chair and began purring as he licked his wounds. Ranma was playing with one of the cats which had come out of the pit, rolling around on the floor and acting like a cat, moving like a cat on all fours.

"What are you doing boys? Stop behaving like animals!"

Andrew looked up, "I think that's what the technique teaches, it teaches you to be able to act like a cat so much that you can become like one. I feel much more comfortable being a cat right now so let me be."

Genma frowned, Andrew had always been more talkative than his own boy, less rebellious, and more independent. But Andrew was also a lot less skilled, he learned most techniques allot slower and the Neko-ken was the first technique he had learned just as fast as Ranma. But Genma realized that he couldn't have the boys going around pretending to be lazy felines all the time. Nodoka would kill him if she saw their son chasing mice and lying about in the noonday sun.

"Sorry boys, but I want you to stop! NOW!"

Andrew though at bit, "I don't wanna, but I might feel more like it if we released our friends from the pit and stoped being with cats I think I could stop using the technique, but I REALLY want to do cat things right now, especially when I look over there at that other cat Ranma is playing with."

Ranma looked up, "Yeah pops, we are cats too now!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT! Let all the cats out and start behaving yourselves!"

Yup, they learned the Neko-ken, using it compelled them to act like cats, and so did seeing a cat compel them to enter the Neko-ken state, but they could resist it, and partially control it at Genma's demands and threats.

School was starting, and Ranma and Andrew were walking to their first day of Jr. High, up ahead there was a boy being led by a strange black and white dog. On seeing the boy Andrew froze, and then ran ahead. Recognizing his long lost friend he leaped and tackled him. "RYO-CHAN!"  
"Huh?" Ryoga was knocked over in surprise. He rolled over and looked at his attacker trying to pin him but the attacker pulled out of the way and got up pulling Ryoga up. Then Ryoga saw his face and the blue bandana.

"Anchan! Where have you been, I got lost!"

"I couldn't find you, please meet my new friend Ranchan! Ranma Saotome, meet Ryoga Hibiki!"

Ranma and Ryoga shook hands, "How come you got lost?" Ranma asked. Ryoga looked at the ground sheepishly, "I have a family curse, we always get lost. Luckily I found my way home last week and my dog checkers is taking me to school. Checkers doesn't get lost so she is leading me. I haven't seen Anchan since I was 7, he traveled with me from America to Japan, don't know how I got to America, or how we got back, but we lost each other once we got out of the airport."  
"You're going to school too!" exclaimed Andrew, "Ranchan's dad is having us go to school for a while so that we can be well rounded martial artists... I think he actually got in trouble with a truancy officer for not having us be in school though is the real reason."

"So Ranma is a martial artist?"  
"Yeah, my pop is training me to be the best and the heir of the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts. When I met Anchan he joined us on our journey 'cause he was lookin fer you. He's been learning too."

"Well, we better get to school; Checkers will show us the way! Come on Ranma, Anchan! Let's go!"

6 months later, "Wow, Ryochan is sure late for your match. I knew I should have led him here. You guys shouldn't have always gotten to lunch late, then you wouldn't miss the bread."

"Yeah, but the teachers are all jerks, just because I sleep in their boring classes they make us stay. And Ryoga takes forever to find the lunchroom, too bad you don't share a period before lunch with him."

"Well, this is the 3rd day, Ryochan knows we are leavin' for China today, he better not be late."

Genma came out to where the boys were waiting, "Well, the match over with? We gotta leave now!"

"Nope, Ryoga's lost again, can't we wait?" Ranma replied.  
"No, we are leaving NOW!"

Andrew pulled out a pad and pen, "I'll leave him a note!"

Dear Ryochan,

Ranma's pop says we got to leave for China now, he won't let us stay for your match with Ranma. Too bad you can't come with us to China. Will miss you.

Anchan and Ranchan.

Mists parted above Jusenkyo, the legendary training grounds. Andrew didn't like the feel of this place, it gave him a feeling of dread. He wanted to talk to the guide but Ranma and Genma just leapt to the bamboo poles jutting out around the springs and started sparring. Genma yelled, "What is it boy, you a coward!"

"I think we should..." he was cut off as Ranma kicked Genma into a pool and the guide yelling trying to say something.

"Honored customers you fall in spring, very bad, I try warn you, spring have tragic story that Samonlinchuan, spring of drowned panda, very tragic story of panda that drowned in that spring now whenever..."

A panda in gi jumped out in Genma's place Ranma was stunned seeing such a odd sight. Genma didn't eve realize that he had changed he charged Ranma and knocked his surprised form into another spring.

"Oh no, this very bad, you fall in Nannichuan, spring of drowned girl, very tragic story of girl who drowned there about 1500 years ago, now whoever fall in spring change into a girl."

Andrew finally heard the guide and his eyes popped out as Ranma surfaced. The tall, pig tailed boy was no longer a boy with black hair, and was no longer tall, had flaming red hair, was now petite... and was a girl! Andrew promptly fainted from shock next to the guide.

"What's wrong with you?..." Ranma saw the panda starring at him with a look of shock, it Growfed and appeared more shocked, discovering it was a panda, it ran off in panic. Ranma looked down, he felt different, his voice had been different it couldn't be... "AHH!" Ranma screamed as she saw her breasts.

Ranma chased after the Panda to kill it for taking away his... her manhood while the guide tried to revive the other traveler to help chase the others down.

20 minutes later...

"So we change back with hot water but turn into these cursed forms with cold water?"

"Yes! You understand?"

"Is there a cure?"

"Is no cure, jump in other pools only mix curses, very bad. If there is cure village of Amazons nearby may know of it. They live near springs for over 3000 years. I show you there?"  
"Yeah, anything to get a cure for this!"

Genma agreed and Andrew nodded, "Which way?"

A rainstorm and 3 days of travel later 3 very hungry travelers and a guide happen upon the Amazon village, the boy has brown hair, brown eyes, a gaijin appearance and a blue and back bandanna and carries a huge backpack, he looks very strong but and is very short, as tall as the girl standing next to him. She has flaming red hair tied in a pigtail and blue eyes and wears a dirty gi. Finally, there is a strange panda wearning a gi along with them. All four see the see a wondrous feast sitting at a table, the panda and girl are about to rush off but the boy grabs them. His stomach groaning but his great stregnth allowing him to hold them back.

"Wait, I don't think they will like us taking the food without asking first. I'm hungry too but I don't want this to be like that one town earlier where you guys couldn't pay and we were chased out of town."

Annoyed groans were emitted from the girl and the panda. The guide nodded. "Customer is very wise, that is prize feast for champion of Amazon tournament, only Amazon's allowed to enter. We very lucky to come on day of tournament, is only once a year, very good show, almost over, we talk with elders over there, maybe we get invited by champion to share in feast if we cheer loud!"

The guide led the 3 over to a bunch of very old ladies watching the match. An especially old one who couldn't be more than 3 feet tall and looked like some sort of old ghoul noticed them and hopped over pogoing on her staff. "Jusenkyo guide, you bring outsiders to see tournament?" she asked in Mandarin.

The guide nodded, "Customers speak Japanese and are very hungry, they martial artists and should appreciate tournament, maybe champion share feast Elder Ku Lon?"

"Well outsiders, welcome to our village, see that girl with purple hair up on the log, she is my great-granddaughter Xian Pu, I am elder Ku Lon. This is final round of the tournament, I shall ask Xian Pu to share her feast with you if she wins, make sure you cheer for her to give a good impression."

The girl, panda, and boy nodded and yelled, (and signed in the panda's case) "GO SHAMPOO!"

"Xian Pu, not Shampoo, oh well! She is not a hair care product! But if that is as close you can get to pronouncing her name I am sure she will under stand."

Shampoo finally knocks her opponent off and cheers go up in the crowd, the outsiders who had cheered for her, pronouncing her name improperly kept looking hungrily over their shoulders her prize feast. She jumped down and came up to them. "Great-grandmother, who is outsiders?"

"Shampoo, we will practice your Japanese with these outsiders, you still need to work on that and here is the perfect opportunity. The Jusenkyo guide brought them here so I assume they have curses from the springs. But right now they seem hungry, would you share your feast with these travelers?"

"Yes great-grandmother, Shampoo share food with travelers! Come join Shampoo victory celebration!" Shampoo led them to the table and took a bite, motioning to them to join in.

A feast later, where the guests impress Shampoo with their appetites and their fighting over food between the panda and two teens her age and soon they settle down and explain their predicament. Andrew, the boy, is un-cursed, but is traveling with friends who got cursed attempting to train at the grounds, he felt nervous and avoided the springs when he felt the chaotic energies surrounding the area and the other two got cursed. Ranma, the girl, who actually turns out to be a tall and handsome boy with a pig-tail in his true form is the son of the panda, actually a fat and bald old man with big round glasses. The came to see if they could get cured of the Jusenkyo curses. Elder Cologne, as the guest's pronounce her name, shakes her head.

"I am sorry to say we have no cure, oftentimes we use the cursed springs as punishment for misbehaving warriors as it is very harsh and as far as we know incurable. We do know of ways to make it difficult to change forms, but one forces you to feel pain from hot water and not be able to stand returning from your cursed form, and the other is waterproof soap, but that is in short supply and we can't just give it out, and it doesn't last very long at all. The Musk, an enemy tribe, uses a magical artifact that can lock someone permanently in their cursed form which they use with the spring of drowned girl to make wives from strong animals but they have no cure."  
"Damnit! I don't want to be stuck as a girl half the time, girls are weak!"

Cologne bops Ranma on the head with her staff. "What did you do that for old ghoul?"

BOP! "Show some respect boy! And don't go around saying girls are weak, look around you, this village is proof that women are superior. In the Amazon village, the women are warriors, scholars, politicians, and men live in the houses and cook and do servant work. I think it would be good for you to stay here to get used to your new form and learn that girls are not weak. After all, you will be spending much time as one thanks to your curse."

"But pops said..."

Andrew interrupted, "Ranma, I think Genma isn't exactly an expert on women, or much else for that matter, you saw the tournament, those women were not weak, they were skilled martial artists, I wouldn't be surprised if they could kick your pop around the block. Anyways, on our way you didn't seem any weaker sparring with me in your girl form, just kinda different. You are shorter but not all girls are short, and size isn't much of a weakness, but I will say that your kicks are stronger in your girl form, I bet once you get used to the balance of it and the reduced reach you will be just as strong in either form, the muscles are just arranged differently thats all."

Cologne smiled, the shorter boy was very observant and much more polite too. He was also very strong, if she played her cards right she could get him to marry her great-granddaughter. Although Ranma also seemed a good option and was much more skilled he was less obedient and very stubborn. She already hated the old man who had little respect and had already been locked up to keep in under control when he tried to steal some food, the short boy Andrew had caught him and convinced them to just lock him up until they left rather than kill him. Both boys were very strong and their martial arts skills when they sparred with each other had drawn the attention and amazement of most of the village. Cologne guessed that Ranma was probably better than Shampoo.

"Okay, how about I make a proposition to you two. You stay here for a month while we keep Ranma's father locked up, and Ranma, you will stay here as a girl. Neither of you are to pick fights, because if you win a fight as outsiders, you will have to marry the woman if you win. Feel free to fight with the males here however if you need more sparring partners, just remember that most of them have no fighting skills. I will let you stay with Shampoo and I and we will teach Ranma to get used to his girl form. If you both work hard and do work for us I will also teach you several techniques of ours. What do you think?"

Ranma and Andrew discuss for a while, Ranma doesn't like the idea of staying as a girl but new techniques appeals to him. Andrew feels that Ranma should stay here and get used to his curse and that this is probably the best place to do it as it is a female dominated society. He also wonders if they might know anything about his special abilities and would like training as well. Plus, they both agree that locking up the Panda for a while might be nice and teach the idiot a few things about stealing.

"All right, we agree, we will stay, but I don't like the idea of stayin' as a girl though."

Elder Cologne smiled an evil grin. She suddenly flipped over Ranma and poked him in the back with her staff faster than he could react. "Huh what did you do that for? That kinda hurt."

"I used the full body cat's tongue on you, it makes you very sensitive to heat, even lukewarm water will scald you! After the month is up I will give you a phoenix pill which will cure the cat's tongue and you will be able to turn male again. Not being able to withstand heat will also help you learn a special technique I think I will teach you if you behave."  
"What, you mean I'll stuck as a girl?"  
"Yes, it's best if you stay in your new form and get acquainted with it." Cologne splashed Ranma with a glass of water. "Now follow me to my hut, I have some chores for you to do."

Groans followed Cologne to the hut as two short teens followed her in. She put them to work cleaning everything, and cooking dinner and let Shampoo order them around. Ranma tried to cook dinner but was burned by touching the oven doors even when they were barely warm, so Andrew cooked and Ranma cleaned. Shampoo practically slave drove them making sure everything was spick and span and making Andrew make a huge meal teaching him to make ramen and hitting him whenever he made a mistake. Afterwards, Ranma was allowed to take a cold bath and Andrew took a warm bath up by some hot springs with some of the men in the village while Shampoo joined the women warriors in the bigger and better maintained hot springs through some bushes and bamboo fences.

When Andrew was relaxing in the spring he was joined by one of the few male warriors in the Village, Mu Tsu, who actually spoke Japanese well. Mousse, as Andrew pronounced his name, was a master of hidden weapons and showed Andrew that he could store weapons in a special ki space with a powerful technique, Andrew was impressed. When Andrew mentioned Shampoo and Cologne he discovered that Mousse had a crush on Shampoo and was determined to marry her. Sadly his poor eyesight had gotten in the way many times, he wore glasses but they didn't help much and he often mistook other girls or even inanimate objects for Shampoo. Andrew made sure Mousse put on his glasses once they got out so that he could recognize Andrew and he introduced him to Ranma and told him about Ranma's father. They all agreed to spar after dinner.

When they got back Shampoo kicked Mousse out of her house after he tried to hug her, instead hugging Ranma who got mad. Andrew reheated the ramen and they had a short dinner. Colonge led Ranma upstairs to sleep in a guest room and Andrew was made to sleep on the floor, not that he minded, he was used to camping on the ground and he just rolled out his sleeping bag and promptly went to sleep, glad to have a roof over his head rather than a tent.

"So old ghoul, what is this technique you wanted to teach me so bad?"

Bop!

"That's elder Cologne to you sonny, and the technique I am going to teach you is called the Chestnut Fist, watch carefully."

Colonge lit a fire and once it was going strong she threw in a handful chestnuts from a huge bag she brought and waited for a bit. Once they were perfectly cooked her hands blurred. "Kaachu Tenshien Amaguriken!" Ranma was astonished to see her with handfuls of perfectly cooked chestnuts. All of them had been taken out and she began eating them. "The chestnut fist is a ki based technique where you increase your speed with ki so that you can move faster than normal. Once you can grab all the chestnuts without touching the fire or getting burned, you have mastered the technique. She threw in a handful of chestnuts into the flames and walked off.

"OWOWOW! Owie!" screamed Ranma as she got burned and plunged her hand into a nearby fountain to cool it off. "Damn old ghoul, how am I supposed to learn the technique if I can't touch the fire."

"So boy, you said earlier that you had some sort of special ability you hoped we could help with?" Cologne asked Andrew.

"Yeah, I don't have much control over it but I can kinda hit things with my mind, it is very tiring, I also sense stuff that is supernatural real easy, stuff that normal people don't notice, like Jusenkyo, I could feel the magic surrounding it and it gave me a bad feeling."  
"You say you do this with your mind? Why don't you show me, hit that dummy over there." Cologne pointed to a training dummy.

Andrew took a deep breath and focused his mind, he glared at the dummy and glowed for a second, and the dummy got smashed without him touching it with a small shockwave of blue force. Cologne chuckled as Andrew nearly collapsed and started breathing heavily.

"So, you are a psychic, one with an energy sense and some minor telekinesis. I can teach you meditation techniques that will increase your telekinetic energy and allow you to use it more accurately to defend yourself and to do things, moving objects with your powers or attacking. We don't have any psychics in the village but we have in our libraries detailed information on training for psychics. Judging from your effort though I believe you many never reach a truly high level of ability with you telekinesis, and thus should save it for emergencies, you have enough skill in combat without it and a strong and enduring when no using it. I can also help you attune your psionic senses and teach you to better understand what you sense. Come with me."

Andrew followed Cologne politely and quietly to a library where she pulled out a book written in Mandarin. She went through some meditation exercises and had Andrew use his sense to 'feel' several magical items she possessed and then explained their natures; later on having him identify the items she held near him while blindfolded and guesses the natures of some new items through the sense. He seemed to be able to recognize the old items blindfolded but had trouble understanding the new items until they were explained to him. Cologne was still impressed with his progress and abilities and allowed him to take a break.

"Errg, I feel horrible, my stomach has been cramping all day, I think I am sick..." Ranma bemoaned to Andrew near the end of the month of their stay. Andrew broke out in a sweat and blushed, "Uh, Ranma, you've been a girl for a month now right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Errg, I think you should talk with Cologne and Shampoo about those cramps."  
"Huh why?"  
"Uh, I don't know much about it but I don't think it should be a guy that tells you. But girls got through something like that once a month I think. I am surprised you didn't notice Shampoo's period last week."  
"Period?"

"Go talk to Cologne right now Ranma, I don't want to talk about it." Andrew blushed.

30 minutes later a blood curdling scream was heard from Ranma which could be heard all the way back at Jusenkyo. The guide worried that someone had fallen in another spring while he was cleaning the hut.


	2. And so it Continues

Kasumi Tendo handed her father the mail. She smiled as she returned to the kitchen to continue making lunch.

Soun Tendo shifted through the mail, throwing aside the bills for Nabiki to deal with later. He came across a postcard; it had lots of pools on it and a bunch of bamboo poles sticking out of the pools. He flipped it over.

Brining Ranma and a student back from trip to China.

Genma

Soun broke out into tears of joy, streams that put a park fountain to shame shot out of his eyes making pools on either side of him. When he finally calmed down he went and got Kasumi. "Kasumi! Get your sisters right away I have an announcement!"

"Now father?"  
"Yes, right away!"

Kasumi went to Nabiki's room, Nabiki was messing with a camera, loading new film and had a wad of bills and a pile of photos in a small bag which she zipped up and hid when she heard a knock on the door. "What is it, I'm busy?"

"Father says he has an announcement and to come right away."

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute."

Kasumi went to Akane's room, she wasn't there, she then went to the dojo and found Akane wasn't there either, she heard yelling in the backyard and found Akane breaking bricks. "Akane, father wants to make an announcement and sent me to get you and Nabiki, could you come inside please?"  
"Arrg, he's interrupting my training! Are you sure it's important?"

"Please come, he said right away."

Akane stormed in while Nabiki came downstairs they all sat and waited for their father to proclaim his announcement.

"Girls, I have good news, my old friend Genma Saotome is coming and he is bringing his son Ranma and a student. When you were little, we agreed that one day one of you would marry his son and to join the Tendo and Saotome schools of Anything Goes martial arts!"  
"WHAT!" screamed Akane, "Don't we have any say in this!"  
"It is a matter of honor, the schools must be joined! I am sure you will like Ranma and one of you will marry him."

Nabiki asked, "So what is this Ranma like, is he cute."  
"I don't know."  
Kasumi was puzzled, "How do you not know?"

"I haven't met him."  
"WHAT? You expect one of us to marry some guy you don't even know! I bet he is gonna be some kinda pervert or something! All boys are jerks and perverts!"

Two short teens, a red haired girl and a gaijin boy were chasing a panda down the street. The girl was screaming at the panda "What do you mean arranged marriage? Don't I get any say in this, how can you do this to me!"

#It's for you own good boy!# flip went the sign the panda held, #It's a manner of honor!#

"What do you know about honor old man, you cheat and steal from every person you come across and you never work!"

#I'm hurt boy, show more respect for your father!#

"Oh yeah, well, I'm not going so you can forget it, come on Anchan, lets get outa here!"

The teens turned around and went off in the opposite direction from the panda who got angry, it pulled out a street light from the ground and swung it at their heads knocking them out. Then it picked them up and tossed them over it's shoulders grunting with the weight of the pack the boy had.

It ran off down the street. A while later, the girl and boy had awoken and were kicking and punching the panda to put them down. "Put us down pops!" screamed the girl. The panda put them down as he saw a sign. He pulled out one of his own.

#Here we are, this is the home of my old friend Soun Tendo!# flip #We will be staying here.#

"Don't you mean freeloading?" criticized the boy.

#Shut up!#

The panda knocked on the door before the two could complain anymore.

Inside, Soun rushed to the door. He opened it and stood there stunned, there was a panda at the door and two short teens soaked in the rain. The teens looked very irritated. The panda pulled out a sign.

#Hello Soun old pal, it's me Genma, let's get in and if you get me some hot water I can explian.#

The three stepped in Soun was stunned for a moment, then he burst into tears and hugged the boy. "RANMA! I'm so glad to see you finally came!"

"I'm not Ranma. I'm Andrew, do I look Japanese to you? That's Ranma." he pointed to the girl.

Nabiki smirked, "Hey dad, looks like you messed up again, does this look like a boy to you?" she poked Ranma in the breast.

"Stop that!" she hissed.

"Sorry."

Akane looked relived, "Good, that means this means no stupid arranged marriage. Hello Ranma, my name's Akane Tendo, would you like to be friends?"  
"Uh sure but..."

"Hey, you do martial arts right, you want to spar?"  
"Uh okay, but I think there is something..."  
"Great let's go to the dojo."  
"Sure..."

Andrew rolled his eyes and spoke to the remaining Tendos, "I think you should get some hot water heated. There is something we need to explain."  
"Oh, that's a wonderful idea I'll make some tea!" Kasumi exclaimed and bustled into the kitchen.

In the dojo Akane was warming up, Ranma was just standing there. "Uh, I don't like to hit girls."  
"What do you mean? Don't worry I'm good, don't go easy on me okay."

Akane got into stance, seeing that Ranma wasn't doing anything she attacked, Ranma didn't put up a defense it seemed as she approached and then suddenly as she got near Ranma flipped over her. Akane turned around and started attacking in earnest, Ranma dodged and Akane couldn't hit her. "Come on, attack me, and stop dodging!"

"I told you, I don't like to hit girls."  
"What do you mean? You are a girl, why shouldn't you hit girls?  
"No I'm a guy."  
"Sigh! Whatever, come on and attack already!"

Ranma flipped over Akane again and tapped her in the back, knocking her off balance with a slight push so that Akane sprawled forward on the ground. "Hey!" Akane screamed.

Once she got up she turned to Ranma looking hurt and angry and said, "Wow, you're good, at least I didn't get beat by a boy."  
"I told you I am a guy!"  
"Your weird, come on let's go back."

Ranma murmured under her breath, "Much weirder than you thing..."

As they got back Genma was there, "... and so me and the boys came here."

Ranma turned to Genma, "Hey old man, I'm gonna take a bath, that okay Tendo?"

"That's fine."

Ranma went upstairs to take a bath as Andrew sat sipping tea looking out at the koi. Akane decided she would have a bath too, tired from her workout trying to hit Ranma and went in a little after her. Ranma mean while had entered the warm bath with a satisfied sigh he was himself again, he didn't notice the door opening. Akane stood in the changing area and undressed she entered the bathroom and went to the furo, her eyes shot open as she saw a muscular dark haired boy in the tub. The boy saw her and blushed. Akane screamed and ran out, grabbing a robe to put around her.

"DADDY! THERE IS A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM!"

"I'm not a pervert!" the boy said as he came out in a towel.

"AHH! PERVERT DIE!" Akane hit the boy across the room with a mallet. "Oh my! Ranma was in there, I hope he didn't do anything to her!" she rushed in to find Ranma and she wasn't there. She stormed out and grabbed the pervert, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RANMA?"

"I am Ranma!"  
"Ranma's a girl you pervert stop being an idiot!"

With a sigh Andrew grabbed a glass of water threw a sheet over Ranma's chest and poured it on him. She glared at Akane, "As I said, I AM Ranma, and I'm a guy!" Akane fainted.

The stunned audience soon had an explanation as Ranma dressed again and waited for more hot water. Akane woke up, "Oh, my god, I had this scary dream or something, our guest Ranma went into the furo and I went in too and there was a guy in there and so I attacked the pervert and she was gone and then when I questioned him he turned into her!"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Miss Tendo, that wasn't a dream."

Andrew pointed to a panda and a girl, which Akane recognized as Ranma, "This is Ranma and Genma Saotome, during a training accident in china they fell into some cursed springs and received these forms." He poured hot water on them, Akane gasped as the Ranma turned into the boy from the furo and the Panda turned into a bald old man. "With hot water they turn back to their original form, but cold water turns them back to their curse forms they received from falling into the pools. I don't think Ranma was being a pervert, you just didn't believe him when he said he was really a guy. Really you were the one who walked in on him. He needed the hot water to transform back."

Akane developed a twich, "So he is some kinda cross dressing pervert."

Andrew shook his head and Ranma groaned in annoyance, "No, let me explain more carefully, Ranma's curse actually changes him into a real girl with cold water, while we were in China she was forced by some Chinese Amazons to stay as a girl for a month so that she could get used to her new form and at the end of the month she, uh... complained of cramps... well, I made sure she talked to them, anyway. Ranma keeps the same mind when he turns into a she but biologically, she is a full girl. Ranma still considers himself a guy and expects to be treated like one as much as possible given circumstances. As far as we know there is no cure. So with cold water, we get Mr. Panda Genma Saotome and Onna-Ranma, and they turn back with hot water. Before you ask, I don't have a curse, I avoided those training grounds cause I got bad vibes from them long enough to see Genma and Ranma get cursed. Any questions?"

"He peeped on me!" Akane's mind wasn't registering.

"Let's try this again." splash of cold water, "Real girl, real panda." splash of hot water, "Real boy, real panda, this is a big confusing annoying strange curse that was caused by a big mistake. Understand?"

Soun cried for joy, "Girls, this means you can still marry Ranma! My babies are gonna get married! Ranma, take your pick, this is my eldest daughter Kasumi, age 19, middle daughter Nabiki, age 17, and Akane my youngest daughter age 16."  
"Hey, I didn't agree to go marry nobody and I ain't gonna force no girl to marry me."

"Come now, it's a matter of honor, Genma and I pledged to join the schools and have you marry one of my daughters before you were born! Girls what do you say?"

Nabiki thought, he was kinda cute, but the turning into a girl thing was pretty weird, and knowing her father's friends, he would be dirt poor and mooch off of them. Kasumi stated, "I think he is a little too young for me, but he is Akane's age."

Nabiki smirked, "Yeah, he's perfect for you Akane, since you are always saying you hate boys, well this way you don't have to marry a boy!"

"Hey I'm not marrying some sex changing pervert!"  
"I'm not a pervert! You walked in on me!"  
"All boys are perverts!"

Soun cried, "My little girl Akane is going to get married! WAHH!"

"Sigh! Slow down, I don't think it's such a good idea to rush this." Andrew admonished, "I don't know why you would expect anyone to get married to a practical stranger. Akane, I don't think all boys are perverts, I don't consider myself one, I might think girls are pretty to look at, and judging by some of Ranma's reactions to the Amazon girls we had to stay at the village of to get the phoenix pill for Ranma he thinks that way about girls too, but I have never seen him go peeping on girls, or grabbing them, even when he was one himself she took private baths. I don't go peeping on girls or grabbing them, and I have the modesty to turn away if one accidentally flashes me or something, even Ranma's girl form. So I don't think you have any right to say ALL boys are perverts, maybe all the ones you have known so far, but not ALL."

Akane frowned at him, "And who are you anyway, Mr. I'm not a pervert and I talk allot."  
"Sorry, I thought I introduced myself already when your father tried to hug me, but I guess I didn't go into detail. My name is Andrew and I have been training with Ranma and his father for about 9 years. I don't remember my last name or home but remember that I lived somewhere in the US when I was little, I ran away for fear of persecution for... some of my special powers." Andrew's eyes glowed blue and the tea kettle glowed as well and floated over to pour more tea in his cup and then floated back down and the glowing stopped. "I remember that one of my parents and most of the town I lived in saw when I first manifested my powers when a car almost crashed into me I freaked out and my powers crushed it. I have control over my powers now and they can't do much without hurting me so there is nothing to fear from me, although I will understand if you do."

Stares from the rooms inhabitants, sans Genma and Ranma who already knew about Andrew's powers continued. "I'm not going to do that again, it's tiring, I'll understand if you don't want me around or if you are scared of me. I'd like to stay with my friend and continue my training in Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts, but I if I have to I can live on my own on the road, I've done so most of my life. I won't impose upon you and will find a job and pay rent if you can offer me a room. Ranchan has been my friend since we were little and we have gone through all sorts of training together so I would prefer to stay if he is."

Soun, nodded, "Yes you are welcome to stay! Ranma, please get to know my daughters so that you may pick one to marry, girls please get to know Ranma so that you might fall in love with him and we can join the schools."

The girls continued to look from the tea kettle to Andrew and back again, Nabiki cleared her throat, "Yes, uh, Genma, can I expect you to pay rent for yourself and your son?"  
"Nabiki, these are guests, this is my old friend Genma and his son Ranma, whom one of you is to marry, they will not be forced to pay rent."

Nabiki glared at her father, "Andrew has already offered to pay his share and with two more mouths to feed we will be strapped for money. I think it's best if they pay rent."  
"No, they are here as guests, we will find a way! There will be no more arguing about this."

"Yeah, like you do anything for the finances of this household." she muttered under her breath.

"Daddy, you can't make us marry, I will not go through with an arranged marriage with some pervert!" Akane screamed.

"Yeah, I don't wanna have to deal with this either, I wouldn't want to marry some stupid flat-chested tomboy anyway."  
"I am not flat-chested you pervert!"

"Heh, my girl form has better curves than you!" Ranma stuck out his tongue.

Akane screamed, "You JERK!" and lifted up the table dumping off the tea kettle and smashed Ranma with the table. Ranma fell like a ton of bricks as a bump formed on his head. Andrew grinned, "ONE HIT KNOCK OUT! Point goes to Akane Tendo!"

"Good morning Kasumi-san!" Andrew bowed to the Tendo family's eldest daughter.

"Good morning Andrew-san, will you be joining those two outside for their practice?" Loud yells and massive damage was heard outside from Ranma and Genma Saotome who had got up at the crack of dawn to practice, well, Genma had gotten up and attempted to sneak attack Ranma who was already waiting for this tactic and caught Genma by surprise throwing him out the open door.

"I plan to, however, I noticed they are practicing by your koi pond and worry that they might splash each other. Could you please heat up some hot water with breakfast so that they can turn back. Also, I think it might be wise to send Ranma with a thermos of hot and cold water each so that we can deal with explanations regarding his lack of normal uniform for boys or girls and physical education classes, I have a feeling he won't like to give up the reality of his curse so soon, but water seems to chase him at the most inopportune times and the curse is bound to be reviled soon anyway, I will try to talk to him about that myself. I made sure we were registered with Furikan High yesterday with the help of Nabiki and I hope he feels he can be honest about his curse. If not, having hot water available can save him from trouble."

"That is so thoughtful of you Andrew-san. All right, I will make sure there is some hot water."

Andrew jumped outside and joined the fray. Genma and Ranma were leaping around striking at each other in the air, Andrew flipped in and kicked at them as they attacked each other, they both twisted in the air dodging his spinning kick, all three landed away from each other. Ranma charged Andrew yelling "Amaguriken!" pummeling the boy with hundreds of punches in seconds, his hand blurring faster than the eye could see. Andrew stoically took the blows glad for his breaking point technique training. And slammed and powerful fist at Ranma who broke off the attack with a flip only to be struck by Genma and launched into the Koi pond. Ranma growled at his father and flipped out of the pond chasing the fat old man who put up quite a show of agility, leaping at greater than Olympic level with ease. Of course Ranma kept up with the same, even more easily and pounded his father down and snap kicked him into the Koi pond as well. #What was that for!#

"You did it to me you idiot!"  
#Holding grudges boy?#

"No, just noticed a nice opening."  
"KIAA!" yelled Andrew as he flew towards Ranma with a fast kick, Ranma dodged causing Andrew to slide along the ground as he got back his footing.

"Ranma-san, Saotome-san, Andrew-san, breakfast!"

Zoom! Three hungry martial artists were suddenly sitting at the table. Kasumi brought out some hot water and breakfast. Ranma and Genma turned back and the three soon began fighting over the food, carefully guarding their own food and trying to nab food from the others at the same time. Mostly, it was Genma, in the middle, who lost food, but he did get some back from Andrew who wasn't as fast. This was the sight to which the Tendos were greeted with for breakfast.

Nabiki yawned, "You three sure get up bright and early, all that fighting outside woke me up, could you keep it down more tomorrow?"

"We will try Nabiki-san." said Andrew as he waited by the bathroom for his chance to clean up. It was currently occupied by Akane and Ranma had called to be next after Andrew.

Not long afterwards 4 students were walking towards Furikan, Nabiki, Akane, Andrew, and Ranma. What was most astonishing was the two boys walking along the fence.

"What are you doing up there anyway?" asked Akane.

"Balance training, pops makes training out of everything, that fighting over the food this morning, that was speed and dexterity training."  
"I think I missed that this morning while I was cleaning up. Hey Ranma, how come Andrew has a uniform and you don't?" Ranma was wearing a red Chinese shirt, black kung fu pants, a sash, and blue arm guards.

"I dunno, why don't I?" he turned to Andrew and Nabiki who had set up their enrollment.

Andrew shook his head, "There is no telling what form Ranchan will be spending much of school in, and either way he might end up wearing the wrong uniform. I am recommending he let everyone know about his curse, they are bound to find out anyway. If he tries to go to school as a guy like he probably wants to he will have to worry about rain and swimming in PE, or just getting splashed with water by accident. And Akane-san, wouldn't you consider it perverted if he went as a girl and changed in the girls locker rooms, especially since he has the mind of a guy?"  
"Oh..." said Akane.

"Uhg!" groaned Ranma, "They will think I'm a freak, can't we just hide my curse and avoid water?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow, he pointed up at the cloud cover overhead, it looked like it was going to rain. "If you really want you can go as a girl, hope nobody spills tea on you or you get hit by hot water in the showers, and get labeled as a pervert by Akane right here and now. There IS a swimming pool at the school and we had to get you a girl's suit because it's NOT a hot tub, and you will have swimming in PE. And I really doubt you can avoid getting splashed or caught in the rain. I certainly know you have tried. The curse seems to cause you to attract water like a magnet."

At this point Andrew was proven true as an old lady cleaning her sidewalk splashed Ranma with her ladle. Ranma grumbled but gave in to her fate.

Akane spoke up, "Listen guys, when I get to school I don't want you to interfere, there are a bunch of perverts who challenge me every morning, I can deal with them myself so don't get involved."  
"A bunch of perverts challenge you?" Andrew was confused and shocked, Ranma nodded, "Sure we will let you deal with it, but if anyone challenges one of us or you get hurt, don't expect us to stay out of it then."

Nabiki smiled, "Furikan has some problems, but don't worry, Akane can deal with them, she's been doing so every school day for the past few months, I think you will see why she keeps on accusing Ranma of perversions."

As they approached the gates Nabiki ran on ahead to avoid the crowds and Ranma and Andrew hung back to watch. Akane began her chant and battle cry.

"I HATE BOYS! I HATE BOYS! I HATE BOYS!..."

Once she came into sight a huge crowd of boys in sports gear which were crowded towards the front of the school charged her screaming battle cries and... asking her to date them.

"Okay, this is weird. Maybe nobody will care about your curse Ranma, the school seems insane enough to not even notice, then again, if this happens to Akane, imagine the attention your girl form is going to attract once they spot you."

Ranma went through the cleared area in the crowd wondering if she should get out her thermos and change now, but noticing that Akane had dealt with all the perverts and they weren't paying her any attention yet. Andrew followed behind shaking his head in disapproval.

Ranma walked up to Akane, "What was that?"

Akane growled, "It's not over yet, here comes the reason for all this."

A rose shot out and Ranma caught it, noticing a tall Kendoist had thrown it.

"What is this I see, a beautiful red headed goddess doth come with the beauteous Akane Tendo to school this day. She catches my rose, hark, pig-tailed girl, I give you permission to date me along with the beauteaous Akane Tendo! Might I ask your name fair flower?"  
"I don't wan..."

"Ah, but is it not proper to give one's own name first, I am Tatewaki Kuno, captain of the Kendo club, and Blue thunder of Furikan!" lightning crashed in the background.

Things were heard form the crowd, "Wasn't it shooting star?" "Who is that girl?" "Do you think she would go out with me?" "Do you think she likes Kuno, I mean, she caught the rose?" "If she does, she won't for long unless she is dumber than he is."

"For one, NO, I won't date you, for another, my name is Saotome Ranma, heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts. For another before you find some way to embarass me further, I have to show anyone who is watching, and you something. I have a curse, for what I know there is no cure." Splash, gasps are heard from the crowd and Kuno looks stunned, "I was born a guy, but now whenever I get splashed with cold water I turn into a girl, I don't date guys, and I would prefer if people treated me as a guy, I can turn back to a guy with hot water, but I got splashed by an old lady on the way to school. I hate the curse but I gotta deal with it. So don't ya treat me like a jerk just cause I got a curse.."

Kuno's brain was having difficulty processing what just happened, as was the state of much of Furikan high in general. The newest 'girl' was suddenly a guy. For most of Furikan, this didn't quite compute, and for much of it, it meant prompt fainting spells from the shock of seeing such magic, when they didn't believe in magic. Kuno, no longer able to decide anything about the pig tailed martial artist, turned to Akane, something his brain had been functioning solely around for a very long time.

"Akane Tendo, I challenge thee for your hand on a date!"

"I don't want to date you Kuno and I want you to call those idiots off!"

"I strike!" Kuno attacked with a basic slash at Akane with his bokken, Akane dodged and struck him with her fist, launching him through the sky and over the school to land on the other side out of sight.

"Well, that guy sure is a jerk." stated Andrew, "Come on, let's get inside before we are late or it starts raining."

The school was awash with rumors, people were arguing over whether what was just seen was real, some were calling conspiracy that hadn't seen it and others were being awoken from unconsciousness.

In class... "All right class, we have two new students here today who just returned from a trip to China. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" The teacher looked nervously and confusedly at the two newest students, even the teacher had heard what people had seen and he really wanted to discount it.

"Hello, I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this. I am the heir of the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts, and no I won't answer questions about it but if you want to know, Akane's family run the Tendo variation of the same form. As some of you may have seen this morning, I came in as a girl but I am really a guy, at least I was born that way and am one when I can be. I've got a curse from falling in a spring in China that turns me into a girl if I get splashed with cold water." a demonstration was quickly done drawing gasps, the teacher decided to sit down and practice breathing, "I turn back with hot water." demonstration number 2 is performed and both thermoses are closed up, already running low. "I still consider myself a guy so I don't want any guys hitting on me or nothin'. Also, I don't have a uniform cause as you can see, neither really works for me, I don't know what to do about that or what I am supposed to do in PE but I'll deal with whatever the school decides for that, otherwise, I'll be in the guy classes, no Home Ec. for me thanks."

"Ahem." Andrew waited for the attention of the class, "Hi, my name is Andrew Kelvin, I am a student of Saotome Anything Goes. I have been traveling with Ranma since I was little meeting him on his training trip with his father. I was there when he got cursed but luckily didn't get cursed myself. I don't like to get picked on for being short and if you do pick on me I can probably wipe the floor with you, just ask Ranma, he may be better than me, but he can probably tell just by looking at you how good you are at fighting and he knows how good I am. Yes, I know I am gaijin, I was born in America, but that doesn't mean I am stupid or don't know Japanese words or insults 'cause I have been speaking Japanese for much of my life. Finally, I am telekinetic and can sense magic, but I am not a sorcerer or a demon or anything, I was born this way but am still a good person, or at least I consider myself so, I don't use my telekinesis unless I have to 'cause it's really tiring so I will only demonstrate this once."

Andrew turned to the chalkboard and he glowed faintly blue while a piece of chalk floated up glowing blue and wrote on the board, "Andrew Kelvin", in both Romanji and Katakana. At this point the class couldn't decide weather to stare at Ranma or Andrew.

The teacher took a deep breath and hoped that this would all turn out to be a dream tomorrow and directed them to their seats. Ranma sat next to Akane and Andrew sat at the front of the class since he was so short he would have trouble seeing the board if someone tall sat in front of him. This displaced the current seating arrangements slightly and the teacher adjusted their chart to match.

"Finally, lunch, ya know, the running out of hot water by the second class was kinda interesting, all the arguing between the students who had seen you transform and those who hadn't. Although I am getting tired of people asking me to make stuff float for them, I haven't done it since homeroom and everyone already seems to know. Maybe they already have a psychic here or something."

Well, as luck would have it, the most sorcerous of Furikan had already labeled the two newcomers as friends, since they were already acquainted with magic. As Ranma and Andrew walked down the hall Andrew felt a twinge of magic approaching.

"Apprentice strength sorcerer six o' clock." he said without turning around.

"WOW!" exclaimed Hikaru Gosunkugi, "You really can sense magic!"

Ranma and Andrew turned around to see a kid who sat behind Akane in homeroom, he was skinny and weird looking and had poor posture, with hallowed eyes and wore two candles on his head. He was looking on at the two in awe. "I haven't ever seen such overt magic before! The telekinesis spell was amazing! And the transformation from the curse was astonishing! Can you teach me the telekinesis spell?"

Andrew shook his head, "I can't teach you 'cause it's not a spell but a psychic ability, so you have to be born with it. I had a feeling you would come after us to talk when I sensed your magic as we got near the school. What is your name anyway?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Hikaru Gosunkugi, everyone here ignores me or picks on me but I was hoping you two could be friends since you at least know about magic and have experienced it first hand."

"Well, I can't say I approve of sorcerery, but that doesn't mean I want to be your enemy and rule you out as a friend. I just don't like the idea of spirit pacts or ritual magic, most of it is dangerous, other than priest or miko holy magic, but that stuff isn't very useful except for fighting demons, ghosts and healing. And you don't feel like a priest."

"Uh, yeah, I usually do voodoo stuff and karma magic, also a little bit of predictions. I don't get much chance to practice though."

Ranma spoke, "Okay Gosunkugi, we are gonna go eat lunch if you want to join us feel free, but I want to get outside."

Outside Andrew, Hikaru and Ranma were opening their bentos when Nabiki approached. "Hey Ranma, you are causing quite a stir everyone seems to want pictures of one of your forms, maybe to help pay rent you can do a short photo shoot for me?"  
"Why should I? And why me?"  
"Ranma, I've been selling portraits and candid shots of Akane to Kuno and the pervert squad for a long time, it is part of how my family gets by, dad hasn't had students since mom died and I have had to supply all our income, most of it comes from me running betting pools about the sporting events here at school and Akane's morning fights with Kuno. With you and Mr. Panda living with us and the amount you ate for dinner last night and for breakfast this morning we need even more money to get by. Andrew already offered to get a job and pay rent; can't you at least let me take some pictures?"

"Fine, not now though, I wanna eat in peace."  
Hikaru interrupted, "You guys are living with the Tendos?"

"Yeah, my old man and Tendo-san came up with some stupid fiancé thing about joining the schools, now I'm obligated to marry one of the Tendo girls."  
"Na-Not Akane right!"  
"No way why would I wanna be engaged to some stupid tomboy."

Akane, having approached to thank Andrew and Ranma for not interfering with her fight with Kuno happened to hear Ranma's comment. "Ranma no baka!" Akane pulled a mallet out of thin air and hit Ranma on the head.

"What was that for ya stupid tomboy?"

WHAP!

"For calling me a stupid tomboy you jerk!"

"Oh... I guess I deserved that huh?"

"YEAH!" glare of death, "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for not interfering with my fight with Kuno this morning."  
"Sure, whatever."

Andrew glared at Ranma, "Sorry I think Ranchan is in a bad mood from Nabiki telling him everyone wants pictures of one of his forms. Did you know Nabiki was selling your portraits to Kuno and others?"

"WHAT! She's encouraging them... GRR! I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind!" Akane stomped off.

"Geeze, is she always angry like that?" asked Ranma.

Hikaru frowned, "I guess she is angry allot, but she's the most poplar girl in school, nearly every guy wants to date her. I've been trying to get up the courage to ask her out but ever since Kuno declared that to date her you had to defeat her in combat or answer to him I haven't stood a chance. Plus she never seems to notice me. She has never even said my name before, even when we had to work together on a project in class and she was in my group nobody could remember my name." Hikaru moped looking rather depressed.

"Hmm, maybe it's cause you don't attract attention, you never got called on in class today or raised your hand to ask any questions, and from what I gather, you seem to be a rather unimposing person, the only reason you approached us is cause of your interest in magic. Maybe if you actually talked to people and did stuff other than sit around and mope people might start to recognize you." explained Andrew.

"You think so?"  
"Sure, I mean, visually, you are easy to distinguish from others, especially with those candles and your slouch. Try asking questions in class, even if you know the answers, and teachers will call on you, giving everyone a chance to hear your name."

"Hmm, I'll think about that, I don't know if I want to, so far everyone who does seem to know my name or notice me picks on me, so I kinda might prefer it if I did remain somewhat anonymous."

Andrew grinned, "Well, I think you better get out of here if you want to remain anonymous, looks like the curiosity squad is approaching to ask Ranchan and I questions. See you later Hikaru-san."  
"Thank you for speaking with me Andrew-san, Ranma-san. I really appreciated it."

Hikaru snuck off to avoid the coming crown. Several of whom had cups of warm and cold water, wanting to test Ranma's curse. Ranma sighed in resignation as he was repeatedly soaked, by the time the group was satisfied, Ranma's clothes were so soaked he only stayed a boy for a few seconds with hot water cause the wind chilled the water in the clothes. She glared up at the crowd, "Have ya satisfactorily made sure I can't get any wetter by jumpin' into the swimmin' pool with my clothes on?"

Ranma was pestered by all sorts of questions, mostly, what is it like being a whatever gender the asker isn't and from guys, what are your three sizes (which promptly earned beatings from all the girls and Ranma) as well as a few more appreciable questions such as "You say you're a martial artist, how good are you?" or "Which locker room will you be changing in?" or "Do you think they will make you wear a school uniform, and if so, which one?"

Andrew was also subjected to questions, as well as a test or two to see if he had lied about not being cursed, earning him a face full of water both hot and cold. People had brought stuff of various weights asking him to move it with his mind, which he refused but did say that it was easier for him to lift lighter things. They also asked questions like "What is America like?" which he couldn't really answer that well since he had left there when he was only in 2nd grade.

By the time questions had shifted to the more answerable, "What is China like?" and "Where are you staying?" lunch was already over and neither of those questions were answered.

The next class was the most awaited of the day, for pretty much the whole school. It was PE. Everyone wanted to know what locker room Ranma would be sent to, and which PE class they would put him/her in. In the end, since it was a day for swim class, Ranma joined the girls in her swimsuit, but the teachers granted Ranma the gym teacher's changing room and shower to use so that nobody would try to pull anything stupid and get a peak by changing the water on Ranma in one of the rooms.

Andrew and Ranma soon proved to be the school's best swimmers, explaining that they had to swim to and from China on their journey, which people weren't sure to believe.

Four time during class Akane had to be saved from drowning, and was saved once by the teacher, twice by Ranma, and once by Andrew. Akane was like a lead weight in water, no matter how much she struggled she seemed to sink and she always seemed to get a lungful of water, forcing the teacher to do CPR on her twice before banning her from entering the pool without a boogie board or other floating device. This infuriated Akane who was very much in denial that she couldn't swim as she watched the rest of the class in jealousy, especially the fancy tricks Ranma and Andrew were doing.

Class ended with a race between Ranma and Andrew, Ranma won by several feet and Andrew admitted to Ranma always having been faster than him at stuff. Even so, Andrew was amazingly fast in the water, Ranma was just faster.

"Ahh! Finally, the end of the day! I thought they would try to keep us there all day!"

"Cough!" went Akane, she had gotten allot of water in her lungs and was limping from a leg cramp from trying to swim so hard without stretching properly.

"Ya know, maybe you should see a doctor for a short checkup for that leg cramp, don't know what to do about getting so much water in your lungs. You do know you have to hold your breath underwater right?"  
"Cough, I know, cough, it's just I panic when my head goes under, cough."  
"Ya know, I though some athletic tomboy like you would know how ta swim." commented Ranma earning a whap on the head from Akane's mallet.

"Sorry."

"Come on, I'll introduce you guys to Dr. Tofu, he works at a clinic near here and is our family doctor." exclaimed Akane, seemingly over her cough but still limping and attempting to clearing her throat occasionally.

Once they entered the clinic Ranma was surprised to see nobody there, he was about to say they should go when a bony hand landed on his shoulder. He flipped around and pinned... a rack model skeleton...

"Don't be frightened, Betty was just saying hi." smiled a tall man in glasses with a lab coat and a stethoscope.

"Hi Dr. Tofu, this is Andrew and Ranma, they, and Ranma's father, are staying at our place. They are from the Saotome school of Anything Goes, to which Ranma is heir."  
"Well, did you just come here to say hi or is there something wrong with your leg?" grinned Dr. Tofu. He helped Akane to a table and checked her leg as she explained the cramp from swimming, he pushed a few pressure points and she sighed with relief, then pushed another and she coughed up the rest of the water in her lungs into a trash he held out. "I recommend you don't swim for the next week or so, make sure to do stretches to keep that leg from cramping up worse. Here is a note to give to the school that allows you to avoid swimming."

"Thanks Dr. Tofu." said Akane dreamily.

Just then Kasumi enters, Akane leaps up from the table and pulls Ranma and Andrew away from Dr. Tofu, whose glasses fog up and begins to act very strangely, twitching uncontrollably and dancing with 'Betty'. Kasumi exclaims, "Oh you're so silly Dr. Tofu, I just came to return this book I borrowed." She put it on the shelf and the 4 of them left the clinic.

"What was that all about?" asked Ranma

Akane shook her head and said quietly to the two boys so Kasumi didn't hear, "Dr. Tofu seems to have a thing for Kasumi cause whenever she's around he starts acting all crazy and doesn't know what he is doing, people generally have to avoid him when he's like that because if you don't he starts dislocating all your joints in his nervousness."  
"Huh, the closest I have seen to anyone losing control like that is when Ranma or I use the Neko-ken." noted Andrew.

"Neko-ken?" asked Akane.

"Really dumb martial arts technique Genma taught us that isn't supposed to be taught. You wrap a student, between 5 and 10 years old, in fish products, tie them up so that they can't move much, and throw them into a pit of starving cats. Repeat this until they die, go insane, or learn the technique. If he hadn't thrown us in together so we could give each other ideas about how to deal with the attacks from the cats, we probably would have become afraid of cats and that would have caused us to blank out and become mentally like a cat and go on a rampage, we got lucky and learned the technique properly. It let's you enter a cat state where you have compulsions to act like a cat and gain a ki attack of razor sharp claws. But if I entered it I would be most likely to chase mice and butterflies once any threats are gone and lay about in the sun all day when I'm not hungry."  
"So you act like a cat but get a powerful ki technique while doing it? That doesn't sound so bad."  
"Well it's hard to get out of; usually we have to find some way to satisfy our cat instincts when we do it, say, by napping all day in the sun and eating a dish of fish and a bowl of crème. Ranchan can get out by getting transformed though. It's also hard to think clearly when using the technique. It's more that the powerful ki claws though, it gives you a powerful cat stance, greater senses and reflexes, incredible balance, and a HUGE boost in speed."

"But you act like a cat?"

"Yup." replied Ranma.

Andrew though, "What about you Akane, have you learned any weird special techniques?"

"I've got my mallet. It's a ki attack Kasumi taught me, only can pull it out when I'm angry."

"Kasumi taught you it?"

"Yes she had a book on self defense ki techniques and that one seemed like it would help me against the pervert squad."

"Ah, I might like to see this book."

"Dr. Tofu owns it, she was borrowing it from him. Most of the stuff in there is not learnable except under specific circumstances."  
"I'd still like to see it. Hmm, I smell good food." Andrew breathed deeply.

Ranma looked around, "I smell it too. Hey, look over there; it's a restaurant that's having a grand opening. Maybe that's the smell."

Kasumi nodded, "I'm going to go home and cook dinner, you three can check out that new restaurant if you want, but save room for dinner tonight."

"HAI!" said all three.

All three looked up at the sign, "Konji Okonomiyaki that sounds familiar, maybe it's a chain?" thought Andrew out loud.

The three entered and were seated by an old man with a cross between a ninja and a chef's outfit with a giant spatula tied to his back and lots of little spatulas on a bandolier as well as various other bits of odd equipment. They sat at the counter and made orders with a girl in a similar outfit behind the counter; she had a big yellow bow on her chest and wore her long brown hair just past shoulder length. There was something familiar about her and the old man that Andrew was trying to place.

"Miss, what's your name? I could almost swear I recognized the name of the shop outside and you and the man who seated us looked familiar to me." said Andrew.

The girl looked at Andrew for a few seconds and then her eyes were drawn to his blue and black bandana. Recognition flared in her eyes, "A-Anchan?"  
"Hey you recognize me, now if only I could figure out who you are..." he looked down at the food he was eating and smiled broadly in recognition, "Ucchan! Ranchan, its Ucchan!"

"Huh? Where is he?" Ranma looked around.

"Right here sugar!" smiled the girl.

"Wasn't Ucchan a guy?"

Ukyo giggled, "I guess I did dress like a guy back then and it would be hard to tell at our age back then. I can't believe you two stuck together. Did you ever find your friend Anchan?"

"Yup, we found Ryo-chan, but he got lost again before Ranchan's dad continued the training trip, I have no idea were he is. Ranchan and I just got back from training in China... Ranchan, you should probably show Ucchan you curse."

"Curse?" frowned Ukyo.

Ranma sighed in defeat and dumped the rest of his cold water thermos on himself. "Fell in a stupid cursed spring while training in China." he said as Ukyo gasped. She splashed the last of the refilled hot water on herself and transformed back. "Now cold water turns me into a girl but I turn back with hot water, nobody knows of a cure, Anchan didn't get cursed but pops turns into a panda."

"WOW!" Ukyo grabbed some water and splashed Ranma transforming him into a girl. "That's amazing!"

"No, it's annoying. I wish we never went to those cursed springs to train, or at least that we had tried to listen to the guide's warnings before starting to fight."

Ukyo smiled, "Don't worry sugar, I don't mind, you can still be my fiancé."

"Fiancé!" screamed Akane and Ranma.

Andrew groaned and shook his head, "Mr. Panda strikes again, I can't belive I didn't remember this when he brought us to the Tendos." he looked to Ukyo, "I don't think anyone ever told Ranchan about your dads' agreement and I think Ranchan's dad is goanna be in big trouble." he motioned to Akane, "Ukyo Konji, meet Akane Tendo, yesterday, Soun Tendo, Akane's father, and Mr. Panda, said Ranma had to marry Akane or one of her sisters to join the Saotome and Tendo schools of Anything goes martial Arts. Akane, meet Ukyo Konji, I was working for her family yatti for pocket change as a little kid when we met Ranchan, Ranchan's dad made an agreement with Konji-san to marry Ranchan and Ucchan when they grew up with the yatti as planned dowry. I can't believe I forgot and Mr. Panda never told you."

While Andrew explained Mr. Konji had come up and heard the tale and Ukyo, Ranma and Akane had developed twitches, "GENMA!" screamed Mr. Konji, along with battle cries in the form of "BAKA OIJYA!" and "SAOTOME NO BAKA!"

Andrew evilly grinned, "I for one think everyone needs an explaination, who is up for a Panda hunt?"

Kasumi came to the door when she hear the knocking. She found the Akane, Andrew, Ranma, and two people in strange costumes she didn't know, but judging by the spatula's they were from the restaurant, all were looking rather angry, but she could tell it wasn't directed towards her or each other.

"Where is Saotome Genma!" demanded the old man in the costume.

"Why he's out in the den playing shogi with my father, if you are hear to fight him could you please take him outside first." she smiled.

The crowd marched in and stood over Genma who started looking around nervously. "Uh, what's up?"

Mr. Konji growled, "What is this I hear about engaging Ranma to the Tendo daughters?"

Soun cut in happily, "Ranma is to marry one of my daughters to join the schools!"  
"Thats funny, cause Genma and I agreed that he would be engaged to my Ukyo." he gestured to a similarly dressed girl who looked like she wanted to boil Genma alive and then feed him to a bunch of piranhas.

Soun glared at Genma "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" said a giant Soun to Genma.

Genma poured water on himself and took out a sign, #I'm just a cute little panda.#

"Not gonna work pops Anchan told 'em about yer curse." growled Ranma.

Genma tried to run but Mr. Konji slammed a giant spatula down in front of him and the rest surrounded him. Soun poured some tea on him.

Genma sputtered, "I er... forgot about the Tendo agreement... and then I forgot about the Konji agreement?" he asked meekly.

"And what are you 'gonna do about it pops?" said Ranma, "I think whatever you decide either Tendo-san or Konji-san is going to kill you."

"Anything goes secret technique, crouch of the tiger!" said Genma, "I'm sorry please forgive me!" he bowed low over and over again repeating his apologies profusely.

"Apologies aren't gonna clear this up pops."

Genma looked around nervously, "Umi-sen-ken!" he turned indivisible startling everyone. They attacked where he had been and got fists full of air.

"Damn he got away!"

Everyone sat down to think. Kasumi brought in tea. Andrew explained the situation of both the agreements with extra information added from both Soun and Mr. Konji.

Akane growled, "I didn't want to be engaged to that stupid jerk anyway, pops, why don't you let Ukyo marry him."

Soun wailed, "But the schools must be joined! It is a manner of honor!"

Andrew added, "The other Tendo girls seemed rather keen on passing off the engagement to Akane, so I don't think they were planning on being forced into a marriage either. Ranchan, what do you think of all this?"

Ranma though, "I dunno, I don't think pops should have any say in who I marry and I don't think I am ready to get married yet. I just met the Tendos yesterday and I barely remember Ucchan since I was only 7 when I met her and we left the area not long after becoming friends, taking Anchan with us on the training trip. I didn't even know she was a girl back then and nobody ever told me we were engaged. Yesterday pops surprised me with the Tendo agreement and I still don't like the idea of being forced to marry. I don't mind getting to know everyone and at least stayin' friends, but I thought I would be at least 20 or more before I got married. I've never even been on a date before."

Andrew pondered, "Tendo-san, you say the schools must be joined. Are there other ways to join the schools besides marriage?"

"No, you have to have the heirs of the schools marry."

"What if the heirs of a later generation marry, say if Ranma had kids with whoever he marries and one of those kids marry one of the kids of one of your daughters with whomever they marry, would that still work?"

"Hmm, the agreement was to marry our children, I guess grandchildren would work too."

Ranma interjected, "Hey, I don't wanna force any kids I might have when I'm an old man to marry." Akane agreed that she wouldn't force any children she might have to get married.

Andrew spoke up, "But it doesn't even have to be them, there can be the agreement, but it can be passed down each generation until eventually some Saotome decides to marry some Tendo. Each generation can be told about the agreement and encouraged to get to know the other families kids but no marriages would be forced."

"Sounds good to me." said Nabiki who had just joined them, "But if Ranma isn't gonna marry one of us, he and his father are NOT staying here unless they pay rent."

Mr. Konji cleared his throat, "Well, it seems we cleared this up, Ranma will still be engaged to Ukyo. I have an extra room up above the restaurant if Ranma needs a place to stay, although after this fiasco I am NOT allowing Genma to stay there, he's on his own as far as I am concerned whenever he does turn up. Andrew, where are you staying?"

"Well, I was staying with Ranchan at the Tendos', I was going to get a job when I could find one so I could pay rent. I am still training as a student of Saotome Anything Goes, I've done so most of my life so I don't know much else to do, but I wouldn't mind trying to learn some of the Tendo variant if anyone would teach me."

Mr. Konji smiled, "Well, I do need some more people to work the shop so I can offer you a job there and you can stay there with Ranma and pay rent to us or you can stay here at the Tendos and pay rent to them if they let you."

"Thank you Konji-san, I accept your job offer. I think I will stay with you guys, the Tendo place is nice but it wouldn't be as close to work and I don't know them very well. If conditions change for some reason and I need to move out of the restaurant I will find somewhere else to stay."

"So it's all settled, Tendo-san, can you agree with this?"

Soun looked upset, "Yes, I am willing to let this go, for the sake of honor, but I am sad that my daughters are no longer engaged."

"Daddy, we will probably find someone nice soon enough, who knows, maybe Dr. Tofu will finally get up the courage to ask out Kasumi." stated Nabiki.

"Well, I'll get my stuff, come on Ranchan, we should go pack up."

Konji Okonomiyaki was doing well for their opening day, despite closing to chase after Genma, they opened back up in time for a dinner crowd and were able to offer faster service due to Andrew and Ranma waiting tables while Ukyo and Mr. Konji cooked, doubling the speed of the service. By the time it was time to close shop everyone was exhausted. The four of them all sat down to relax with some tea when they finally finished cleaning up.

"You two are good workers, if we get enough customers; I think I can pay you well." said Mr. Konji.

"Thank you Konji-san, I try my best." smiled Andrew. "Hey Ucchan, are you gonna be going to school here?"

"Yeah Anchan, pops enrolled me, I don't know how he's gonna run the shop on his own while we are at school." said Ukyo.

"Don't worry about me, the real crowds today came after school, and we were taking turns this morning 'cause the crowd was light. Just make sure you three get here right away after school." admonished Mr. Konji.

Ranma looked up from his tea, "Hey, Ucchan, you guys still have that yatti? Maybe we could sell okonomiyaki at school during lunch?"

"Of course we still have the yatti silly, that's going to be our dowry. I think that's a great idea. What do you think Anchan?" asked Ukyo.

"That sounds good to me; as long as Konji-san approves." he turned to Mr. Konji.

"Feel free kids, if you are up to the extra work, I'm not going to stop you, and you can manage it yourselves and learn some business and make extra pocket money."

Andrew made dinner that night, some ramen that he had learned to cook from Shampoo and over dinner Andrew and Ranma told stories of their time in China, especially Jusenkyo and the Amazon village. They also told about the perverts who had attacked Akane at school and about how they were pestered all day by curious students. Mr. Konji found much of the tales amusing but disapproved of the behavior at school; he also had Ranma demonstrate the curse because he hadn't seen it yet. Ukyo loved splashing Ranma and activating the curse back and forth, "I could do this for hours!" she was fascinated by the stories of the Amazons and the techniques the two had learned.

After dinner everyone washed up, Ranma first because she was soaked and then they went to bed. The room Andrew and Ranma were staying in was small and only had one futon so Andrew slept on the couch in the living room. A round of "Oyasumi nasai!" and everyone was asleep.

The next morning Ucchan was pushing the yatti with Andrew and Ranma walking along the fence. They ran into Nabiki on her way to school.

"Hello, what's that thing?" she asked.

"It's my family yatti, we plan on selling okonomiyaki to students at lunch." explained Ukyo.

"Would you like a manager? I run most of the businesses at school including all the betting pools for the sports and I sell photographs. I can run all your finances and make sure you have all the correct permits for 10 percent of profits, which would leave each of you with 30 percent, unless you were to hold off some for expansion."

"You sound like you know what you are doing... sure, welcome to Ucchan's!"

"That your business' name? It sounds cute, I think it will work great. Nabiki Tendo, and you are?"

"Ukyo Konji, my friends call me Ucchan." she smiled.

Andrew and Ranma flipped off the fence and helped Ukyo drag the yatti up a hill as Nabiki analyzed their prices, adjusting the price of various items on the menu and setting up a paper for them to tally purchases for further analysis. She asked lots of questions about prices of ingredients, various work protocols and made sure they promised to wash their hands before working at lunch and to wear aprons. She told them to clean the yatti every day and that she would get them a proper street vendor's license as well as bring in the proper health inspectors for approval and get the school to allow them to sell on campus and store the yatti there.

At school the found the pervert squad waiting for Akane and they dodged around but got asked lots of questions about the yatti, Nabiki dealt with questions and showed them where to go. They spoke with the vice principal who gave them a room to store the yatti in and gave Ukyo the keys to the room. He also gave Ukyo her class schedule.

They split up from Nabiki for their first class, Ukyo shared homeroom with Ranma and Andrew and they watched as Akane entered the school, beating up her attackers. Kuno challenged her as usual and she malleted him into a tree knocking him out. She stormed up to the classroom.

"Hey 'kane, how long have they been doing this?" asked Ranma.

"Three months now, it's all thanks to Kuno's stupid pronouncement."

"Yeah, Gosunkugi told us about it, something like they have to beat you to date with you or answer to Kuno right?"

"Yup, and they won't leave me alone, despite how many times I've told them I don't want to date them."  
"Maybe you've caused them brain damage." snickered Andrew.

"Why hasn't the school done anything about it?" asked Ukyo.

"Tatewaki's dad is the Principal, everyone is afraid of him even though he hasn't been seen for 3 years, so basically, what Kuno says goes." fumed Akane.

"That's not good, you should take it up with someone sugar, I bet there is someone in the education ministry who would replace the principal so that the school would deal with Tatewaki. You should try to find out."

"Thanks Ukyo!" smiled Akane, "First you save me from an unwanted engagement and now you give me a good idea to deal with Kuno-baka, would you like to be friends?"

"Sure sugar, my friends call me Ucchan so you can too." she smiled.

The teacher then entered with the rest of the class, Ukyo stood at attention and the rest of the class filed into their seats. The teacher twitched when she noticed that Ranma and Andrew existed and weren't a dream like he had hoped. "Well class, we have another new student today, Miss Konji, why don't you introduce yourself."

"Sure sensei, hello everyone, my name is Ukyo Konji, my family runs the new okonomiyaki restaurant in town. I'm engaged to Ranchan and am a childhood friend of him and Anchan. They will be staying at my place and working with me to sell okonomiyaki at lunch here at school and back at the restaurant with my father. I'm an expert at cooking okonomiyaki and my friends call me Ucchan. I dream to someday be married to Ranchan and sell okonomiyaki."

"Thank you Konji-san, you can sit in the back next to Gosunkugi and behind Saotome."

"Wow, this stuff is great Ukyo!" exclaimed Hiroshi who had just bought some okonomiyaki.

"Thanks sugar, we will be selling this every day at lunch if all goes well and Nabiki can get the proper permits for us."

Andrew and Ranma were running around serving out people's orders, they got extra applause and customers by flipping over students without dropping or spilling anything on their way. Andrew also cooked a few okonomiyaki when the crowd got bigger. At the end of lunch Nabiki came and helped them clean up and took their sales data to analyze. She complimented them, "Good job you three, you made a killing, if this keeps up we might have to hire some more students to serve and have all three of you cook, you all can cook these right?"

Ranma shook his head, "Nope, I can cook stew on the road and that's about it, only Anchan and Ucchan are any good at cooking. But didn't I do well at serving?"

"Yes you did, your acrobatics certainly attracted a ton of customers, maybe next time you can do it in girl form." snickered Nabiki.

"Uhg!" moaned Ranma, several times students had tried to splash him and he had barely dodged, mostly to keep people's okonomiyaki dry.

Next up was PE, it was still swimming so Akane had to sit by the side of the pool in her swim suit glaring at the other students in jealousy. The teacher asked Andrew and Ranma to join the swim team but they refused explaining that they had to work with Ukyo at the restaurant. Ukyo tried to explain to Akane how to doggy paddle but it didn't work out too well and they had to pull her out before she breathed in the water.

Andrew challenged Ranma to a water battle. The teacher allowed it and the students started betting on the winner. Andrew opened up with a shark fist he had learned from Cologne which Ranma barely dodged. Ranma tried to swim up to Andrew and strike him but the water slowed his movements and he couldn't even hurt Andrew. Andrew grinned, WHAM! Ranma was kicked bodily out of the water with a huge splash, landing at the side of the pool catching her breath. "Heh!" she breathed, "Your first win!"

"I've got the advantage here, our speed difference isn't as big in the water and I can take anything you throw at me when your strength and speed is wasted under the water and with the shark fist, if you stay above the water I have an advantage. So what are we at now, something like 1000 to 1 you winning?"

"Something like that, I haven't been counting." she breathed heavily, still recovering from the massive blow. "How did you put so much power into that kick?"

"Hey, I'm the one who does all the strength and toughness training. See, sometimes speed and skill isn't the only things you need, maybe you should start carrying around a pack like my traveling pack? Or maybe you should just let me dominate water battles?"

"Heh, don't worry, you won't be winning these for long, I'll figure out something, maybe a counter to that shark fist."

"Dream on, you do have a counter already, but I can use it too. Neko-ken can cut right through that shark, that's how I beat Cologne's sharks. If you go Neko-ken, I'll just counter with my own Neko-ken. You know neither of us can win that way."  
"I'll find another counter."

"We will see."

Several students made money off of Andrew winning, but suddenly the prospect of betting for Andrew in these fights seemed less safe a bet from their mentioned track record. Akane raged and said that if she could swim she would beat them both in the water but was ignored.

"Welcome to Konji's... elder Cologne!" Andrew was surprised to see Cologne from the Amazon village, she had with her a cat and a pig, Andrew swallowed, the cat had white and purple fur and bells like Shampoo's hair and the tiny black piglet had a very familiar yellow and black bandana. "Please tell me they are not who I think they are."

Cologne cackled as he invited her in, "Sorry boy, but it appears your friend Ryoga followed you to China. Shampoo was foolish enough to try and attack a Musk patrol near Jusenkyo and the battle caused her to get cursed. I'm impressed you recognized them. It wasn't hard to track you two down. Could you get Ranma and some hot water for these two?"

Sighing Andrew got Ranma and while Cologne explained what had happened to Shampoo and Ryoga, Andrew went and heated some water and got some sheets to cover them with for modesty. Soon their friends were human again and Colonge explained why they were there.

"When Ryoga wandered into our village and turned out to be a friend of yours who couldn't find his way home I decided it was a perfect opportunity to take Shampoo out into the world so that she learns of what it is like outside of our village. Since we didn't know how to find Ryoga's home we tried to find you, the school records allowed us to find you right away so here we are."

"Ryoga, how did you get cursed?" asked Ranma, "And why did you follow us?"

Ryoga growled, showing his fangs, "We had a match, and by the time I found my way there your note said you guys had gone off on the trip to China thanks to that stupid father of yours. I was going to stay home and wait for you to return but a few weeks later I got lost trying to find my way out of school so Checkers could lead me home and somehow ended up in China, I though I would try to find you guys and eventually I came across Jusenkyo where I saw the Musk battling Shampoo, I tried to help and fell in one of the pools when a pole wouldn't support the weight of me and my pack. The guide almost cooked me for dinner and when he threw me in the boiling water since I was exhausted from almost drowning and had fallen asleep upset from the transformation, thinking it permanent out from almost drowning he had just turned Shampoo back and she led me back to her village when I mentioned you guys. You ready for a match?"

"Sure Ryoga, you get dressed properly and let's go out back."

20 minutes later Ranma was standing over a battered Ryoga grinning, there were yellow and black bandanas strewn all about and Ryoga's umbrella had be bent in half. When Ryoga woke up he growled, "When did you get so strong?"  
"While I stayed with the Amazons, ya know, you and Andrew fight pretty similar except he's allot tougher from some kinda training the old ghoul" whap, "Cologne used on him some kinda rock breaking thing. I'm used ta dealing with your kinda strength already and Andrew is just as strong and quite a bit faster and more skilled than you and I spar with him and win every day... well, actually today he won for the first time in a water battle but I'll fix that once I find a counter to the shark fist that he can't counter back."

"Damn, I forgot Andrew still uses my techniques, I guess by now you would be used to them."

"Come on, lets go back inside, I'm sure you are hungry."  
"Damn right, I'm starved!"

They went back in and Ukyo served everyone some okonomiyaki. Cologne pondered the idea of opening a ramen shop nearby since they needed a way to support themselves while in Japan. Shampoo was surprised to find out Ukyo was Ranma's fiancé and whined that she had hoped to snag Ranma and that now he was taken. Then she whined about how Mousse had been chasing her. Andrew joked about how she and Akane had the same problem, explaining about Akane Tendo and how Kuno was after her. Colonge and Shampoo agreed that Kuno sounded like a very stupid dishonorable and disobedient male.

Cologne talked with Mr. Konji about how to set up a restaurant in Japan. She explained that they would not try to compete with him and would be opening a ramen shop. He told her a bit about the laws and who to contact and showed her a listing for an closed down cafe he had almost bought. Ryoga wanted to learn some new techniques to beat Ranma and convinced Cologne to train him in exchange for working at the cafe.

When the dinner crowd came the Amazons and Ryoga left. They started heading to the cafe to check it out. Shampoo spoke to Cologne, "You think Andrew accept if Shampoo challenge him to match of marriage? He strong enough to beat Shampoo and can beat Mousse too so he no have to worry about blind boy. Shampoo wanted Ranma for Airen but now he taken. Shampoo no want stupid Mousse."

Cologne cackled, "Yes, that Mousse is quite a nuisance and has very little respect. He is a dishonor to the Amazons. I don't know about Andrew but I think it would be best if you wait Shampoo. The culture here does not go about marriage in the same way. I think you should observe their ways and see if you can get him to challenge you to a match of marriage, it is much more honorable that way. Amazon warriors should not go challenging their prospective husbands to defeat them so that they may marry, the husband should challenge for the right to marry the Amazon warrior. Most warriors wait for their favored suitor to challenge them and then let him win since he would stand no chance. But I agree, Andrew would be a fine catch, strong and skilled, and very wise and obedient, you and he would make fine babies."

Ryoga blanched, wishing he wasn't hearing this conversation. Shampoo nodded, "Yes great-grandmother, Shampoo learn ways here and get Andrew fall in love with Shampoo! Then Andrew be Airen!" she squealed in delight.

Mousse was devastated, he had followed Shampoo all the way to Japan, gotten accidentally cursed to turn into a duck and used his curse to fly here. He had spied on Shampoo and Cologne as the brought the lost boy home and planned to find a way to stay with them here in Japan. He knew Japanese so he thought that that would make Cologne accept his presence.

But now he hears that his beloved Shampoo is trying to seek the heart of his friend Andrew. Andrew was clueless and so Mousse couldn't challenge him for Shampoo's heart, not that he thought he could win. He had sparred with Andrew in the village and Andrew usually won and had gotten immensely stronger during his stay thanks to tutoring from Cologne.

Grr, the shriveled old monkey must have been planning this from the beginning, he thought, why else would she train an outsider. Well actually two, probably with the intention of having Shampoo marry one of them! How dare her, he was Mousse, master of hidden weapons and he had shown his love for Shampoo countless times since they were little. Had he not shown that he was worthy? He was the strongest male in the village, which cares if some outsiders were stronger, why wouldn't Shampoo accept his love? Oh well, love was an uphill battle and Mousse would never give up. If Shampoo wanted the outsiders he would find out why and make himself desirable in those same ways! Shampoo would be his!

Mousse returned to the okonomiyaki shop and adjusted his glasses on his duck bill from the rafters. He watched Andrew carefully, Andrew did what he was told and worked hard. He would get ordered about by the Konjis and Ranma to serve this to that customer or clean that up. Ranma waited most of the tables while Andrew would do a little of everything, whatever was needed. The Konjis made the strange Japanese food for the most part. Mousse thought about the times he had watched Shampoo ordering Andrew and Ranma about from a window, she drove them like slaves cleaning the hut and making Andrew make her food (Ranma's food was edible but not tasty and couldn't touch the oven at the time). She hit them with objects all the time and corrected their behavior constantly, Andrew was better behaved but Ranma was stronger when the two fought, which would explain why she had been seeking Ranma.

Mousse tried to about how they compared to him, well, he wasn't as strong, but he was close to as strong as Andrew, but Shampoo rejected him even when he was the strongest male she knew. He didn't get told what to do by her except to leave her alone and of course he couldn't do if he was to court her. The shriveled monkey was the one who put them to work and had Shampoo control them! She was plotting against him; he could be obedient if he was ordered! He was strong! The old ghoul was purposefully making her hate him! NO! He couldn't do anything about an Amazon elder... or maybe he could, if he could get his family's matriarch to support him he could get a job at the cafe Shampoo and the old ghoul were opening and then by seeing how strong and obedient he was she would fall in love! Mousse took off to return to China.

After dinner Andrew excused himself saying he had to speak to Cologne, he went outside and say the duck with glasses flying off. He shook his head, surprised that Mousse would forget that he could sense the curse magic. He then walked off to the cafe that Cologne was going to look at. When he got there they had already arranged to rent the place and were setting up to stay there for the night.

"Hello Shampoo, Ryochan, elder Cologne!"

"Hello Andrew!" "Hello Anchan!" "Hello boy."

"Elder Cologne, I would like to speak with you is now a good time."  
"As good a time as any young one."

Andrew followed Cologne into an office; she closed the door and gestured for him to take a seat. "What is this about boy?"

"I believe Mousse was spying on us this afternoon, I sensed a Jusenkyo cursed figure approaching from the sky as you were leaving, it followed you for a time and then returned and watched us for a while, I didn't tell anyone but when I went outside as it was leaving I noticed it was a white mandarin duck which wore glasses. The glasses gave it away as Mousse but I am not absolutely certain. I think he was headed back to China for some reason."

"Than you for informing me of this Andrew. I will try to contact the other matriarchs before he returns to let them know of his spying on us. How fast was he flying?"

"He seemed like he wasn't in any particular hurry, I think he should make it in less than a week though due to being able to fly."

"That is most irritating, I don't think mail will make it there in time and we don't have telephone service near to the village. I may have to use some magic to contact him. I haven't unpacked yet, would you assist me in locating the dream contact incense?"  
"Yes elder Cologne."

10 minutes later the dream contact incense had been identified and Cologne sent Andrew away. Andrew shut the door behind him and waited till he heard Cologne lock it before going to talk with Shampoo and Ryoga before he left.

"I'm finished talking with the elder, Shampoo, just so you know she is contacting the village with dream incense right now. Mousse has been spying on you and us and seems to have a duck cursed form."  
"What? Stupid Mousse follow Shampoo all the way to Japan?"

"I think he is returning to the village for something right now, but there was a duck with glasses spying on us and it was affected by Jusenkyo magic."

"Who is Mousse?" asked Ryoga.

"Is stupid blind boy follow Shampoo and want marry her, is annoying and no leave Shampoo alone. Shampoo defeat him many times when he challenge to marriage fight. He stubborn and annoying." complained Shampoo.

"He was also the strongest guy in the village and a master of the Hidden Weapons technique. He's about as tough as you Ryoga except he has a nearly limitless supply of weapons that he stores in some sort of ki space, lots of chains and daggers and swords, even a weird training potty and a kitchen sink. He is clever and stealthy but doesn't understand people. He treats everyone but Shampoo like dirt and has such terrible vision he will even mistake an inanimate object for Shampoo as long as he hears her nearby. He also lacked respect for elder Cologne and called her a shriveled old monkey. Probably he learned that one form his great-grandmother who is a rival in the council of Cologne."

"Andrew still talk too much, Shampoo teach you say more in less words." admonished Shampoo.

"Sorry Shampoo, I'm still working on that."

Ryoga shook his head. "So this guy was spying on us and you told Cologne, how did you know anyways?"

"One of my powers is to sense magic, I could tell you guys were Jusenkyo cursed the second I saw you, and thus was able to recognize you. Mostly the bandana you wear and the bells Shampoo has in her hair gave you guys away. Mousse's glasses are very distinctive; they are the thickest I have ever seen."

"So you sensed him because he was cursed?"

"Yup, nobody with a curse would be able to sneak up on me, neither would a practiced magic user or someone carrying magical items or with a spell active on them... well actually, Ranma's dad is cursed and somehow can hide the magic. He snuck away yesterday when he got in trouble, long story, you should probably ask Ukyo if you want to hear it."

"Could you find me if I was lost now that I am cursed?"

"Maybe, if you were within a mile or so I could sense you, but I would have trouble telling your Jusenkyo curse apart from say, Ranma's, Shampoo's or Genma's."

"Oh well, maybe that will be useful some time or another. If I get lost they can send you to find me."

"Yeah, for you I guess the curse is almost helpful, ya know, I always thought your family curse was magic but I don't sense it, maybe it is a mental difficulty dealing with paying attention to where you are going?"

"I pay attention!" Ryoga growled.

"Okay, maybe recognizing landmarks?"

"I can't do that..."  
"Well then there is your problem, I bet elder Cologne can teach you some meditative techniques to help you with that, I had to learn to recognize magical stuff with her help."

"Thanks I'll talk to her about that later."  
"Well, I better get going, bye Ryochan, bye Shampoo!"  
"Later Anchan!" "Byebye Andrew!"

The next day Ryoga and Shampoo joined Andrew, Ranma, and Ukyo on the way to school. Ryoga snarled when he saw the pervert squad and heard what they had been doing to Akane. He wanted to beat them up for being jerks but Andrew explained that Akane didn't like people interfering and would take it the wrong way. Reluctantly he followed them up into the classroom and they watched from the window. Nabiki was there waiting for them.

"Hey, who are the 2 new kids?"  
"Oh, hi Nabiki sempai, this is Ryoga and Shampoo. Shampoo is from the Amazon village and Ryoga is a friend who got lost and ended up in China, Shampoo and elder Cologne helped him find his way back here. They both got cursed at Jusenkyo."  
Ryoga snarled, "WHY DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT MY CURSE!"

"Everyone already knows about Ranma's and only by showing the curse will you be able to get out of swim class, anyways, the students have started to splash every new student to test them for curses."

"Ranma! You ruin everything! I was hoping to keep my curse a secret and thanks to you it's gonna be impossible!"

Ranma shook his head, "Chill out dude, at least people won't be going gaga over your cursed form, you won't believe how many stupid questions guys here will ask a girl."

"Your cursed form is a girl?" Ryoga could barely withhold his laughter.

"Shauddup P-chan!"

"P-chan?"

"You turn into a pig, OINK, pig, p, P-chan!" Ranma stuck out his tongue.

Andrew sighed, "They are at it again..."

Ranma and Ryoga started calling each other names and looked ready to fight Nabiki got their attention by noting that the show was starting. Akane entered the campus and was charged by the hentai horde who went flying in all directions as she pummeled them, finally she got to Kuno who threw a rose at her which she smashed and then started giving a long winded speech, before he even finished she charged him and kicked him into a retaining wall cracking it and knocking him out. She stormed up to the classroom. She noticed the two new students.

"What is this, new student week?"

"Hello Akane, this is Ryoga and Shampoo, I may have told you about them. Ryoga is an old friend who gets lost all the time and Shampoo is one of the Amazons. They also have jusenkyo curses."  
"What do they turn into?"

"A black piglet and a purple cat respectively."  
"I take the new student week back, is it Andrew and Ranma's childhood friends week?"

"Quite possibly." Andrew smirked, "Although I think I've run out of childhood friends and Shampoo was only met a few months ago."

Shampoo turned towards Akane, "Males in your village much like Mousse, all stupid and chase you for marriage. Shampoo know what like."

Andrew bit his lip, "Shampoo, you really need to work on your Japanese, I was more fluent in my first month of speaking it when I was seven, it's not a hard language to speak, only the reading and writing is hard. You should pay more attention when Cologne teaches you, especially now that you will be living here for a time."

"Shampoo sorry, Mandarin much easier, Japanese grammar strange."

"No it's not strange, just different; if you want strange grammar, try learning English."

Ryoga nodded, "Yes, during my travels English was the hardest language to learn. It is build around exceptions and is a conglomeration of a bunch of other languages. Many native English speakers are as bad at speaking English as Ranma is at speaking Japanese."  
"What da ya mean!" growled Ranma, "I talk fine!"

Ukyo giggled, "Maybe Shampoo is so bad at speaking Japanese because she picked up much of it from Ranchan!"

Ranma got upset at that but everyone else cracked up. They were interrupted by the teacher coming in and calling for class to start. Everyone went to their seats except the... two new students! The teacher groaned, "Please introduce yourselves."

"I is Shampoo. Come from village in China of Amazons. Shampoo come on boat to Japan to learn of other cultures outside village. Andrew say Shampoo should tell class Shampoo have Jusenkyo curse, turn into little cat with water, no show, not like be cat. Shampoo strong warrior, village champion. Shampoo no speak good Japanese. Only good Mandarin, be nice and patient for Shampoo learn good Japanese."

"Yo, I'm Ryoga Hibiki, I've been traveling most of my life and I get lost easily so I might need help to get to my classes. I know lots of languages from my travels, including Mandarin so if you have trouble speaking to Shampoo you can get me to translate. Before you ask, yes I have a Jusenkyo curse, I turn into a black piglet, and NO, I'm not gonna show you cause I hate being a piglet. If anyone finds me as a piglet please don't change me back without bringing me somewhere private first cause my clothes all fall off when I turn into a piglet since their so small. If you try to play a prank on me I'll beat you up." Ryoga grinned frightening much of the class with his fangs.

The teacher sent them to the seats at the back of the class.

"Squee!" "MEOW!"

P-chan and Shampoo-neko approached Ucchan's okonomiyaki yatti.

"Lemme guess, someone wanted to see your curses?" asked Andrew.

"Grr!" "Hiss!"

A minute later a very pissed Shampoo and Ryoga were eating okonomiyaki. "Shampoo say no show and they splash anyway, then try peep by splash hot water! Shampoo scratch faces and come here."

"Same here, Ranma's lucky his... her... its(?) clothes stay on..."

A soaked Onna-Ranma comes back to get the next orders, "Yeah, maybe it seems lucky to you, but at lest it gives you an excuse to retaliate. I gotta just suck it up. When I was little I always thought girls were weak 'cause that's what pops said. But now I realize that they've got it the worst, no matter how many times I tell them I'm a guy and I'm not interested the idiots here pester me for dates with my girl form or try to leer at me or feel me up when I turn into a girl. I've smashed nearly as many perverts today as Akane did this morning! It's like their brain doesn't function further than 'pretty girl, must touch'!"

Ryoga, seeing Ranma's girl form for the first time blushed, "Well, your girl form certainly is a looker."

"Say that again and I'll pound you too!" growled Ranma.

Ryoga frowned and went back to eating. Nabiki came up, "I'll have some good price adjustment by the end of this week that should up our sales and profits. I've also got all the licensing done and there should be some health inspectors coming tomorrow for final approval. By the way Ranma, your dad showed up at our place last night, seems like he actually got a job cleaning the clinic for Dr. Tofu and is paying rent, he wants to come over this afternoon to talk."

"Hmph, I'm impressed, I don't remember pops getting a job before, I bet he decided to get one so that he could keep having Kasumi's cooking. Sure, I'll come over if Konji-san says its okay."

This time at the pool Akane didn't have it so bad; at least she got to hang out with Shampoo and Ryoga who couldn't go into the water cause of their cursed forms being small animals. The teacher had made them demonstrate before he relented and let them skip swimming. Ranma lost the water battle again although she stayed fighting above the water this time trying to dodge the shark fist, but Andrew ducked under the water and started shooting fists out at Ranma while holding his breath and eventually defeated him again.

Andrew gloated about his second win and Ranma pouted saying she would figure out a way to win. Shampoo was ecstatic to see Andrew win and Ryoga made fun of Ranma, which earned a trip inside as P-chan to change and their fighting started anew. Shampoo and Akane spend most of the period sunbathing in their bathing suits, taking advantage of not being able to swim in the pool.

Ranma had another race with Andrew in the pool and won, retaining some of her glory by still being the fastest. The rest of the class just messed around in the pool and even had a few separate races of their own, albeit at a much lower level than Andrew and Ranma. The teacher whined about not being able to get the school's two fastest swimmers onto the swim team.


End file.
